


【及岩】非日常的日常（pwp）

by guabuligou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guabuligou/pseuds/guabuligou





	【及岩】非日常的日常（pwp）

岩泉一意识恢复后无法估计到底过去了多长的时间，他的眼睛被用布条蒙住见不到光，胶带同样封住了口让他无法呼喊，双手手腕和大小腿处均被粗胶带一圈圈缠住，眼下别说动弹，就连简单翻个身都很难。  
一开始岩泉一尝试用可以自由活动的手去摸索周围的地面，除了判断出了是学校体育馆储藏室的地板外，周围什么东西也没有，手也无法够到限制住自己行为的胶带。  
虽是不够娴熟的绑法，但是已经足够困住自己了。岩泉一的身体被那个人摆出了奇怪的姿势，运动服的下摆被扯到了胸部以上，胸口可以感觉到凉嗖嗖的空气，因为不安呼吸造成的胸膛的起伏也比平时更加剧烈。运动裤和内裤同样被扒到不上不下的位置，卡在大腿根处的布料完全没有遮挡的作用，性器和屁股完全暴露在外。  
“哗——”  
是储藏室的门被拉来的声音。  
“咚…咚…咚…”  
是有人走近自己的声音。  
这种情况下根本不可能通过什么降低自己的存在感，岩泉一只能寄希望于来人是能帮自己脱离困境的友军，发出“呜呜”的声音，用手指了指贴在嘴上的胶带，希望来人能够明白自己的意思。  
“呵……”  
来人小声地轻笑，岩泉一心安地觉得这笑声十分熟悉，来人伏下身来靠近岩泉一被绑住的双手，呼吸声距离他越来越近，岩泉一逐渐放松下来等待来人接下来将自己解开。  
但是来人的动作并不如岩泉一所想那样。  
隔着粗糙的胶带被人捧住脑袋接吻，胶带摩蹭得嘴唇生疼，来人用唇舌缓慢描绘岩泉一嘴唇的形状，在深色的胶带上留下了他的痕迹。  
双手顺着岩泉一身体的曲线向下，从裸露的胸口开始游走，一只手灵活地玩弄着因为恐惧不安挺立的乳头，指甲用力掐过挺翘的乳粒又轻轻地捏蹭。另一只手则下滑到岩泉一的小腹，扯了扯卡在腿根的运动裤，手紧贴着他颤抖的大腿内侧开始抚慰他的性器。  
接着岩泉一似乎听到了什么东西盖子打开嘭的一声，该不会是……想法还没完全在脑中呈现出来，两只手就探到了自己的身后。  
两只手指灵活地在穴口涂抹上润滑剂，先是插入一根手指，另一根则在外轻蹭试图一起插进去，当来人手碰上岩泉一下体时，他就忍不住顶起膝盖想挣扎出来，但都被来人强硬制服住了。  
在各种情绪混杂充斥内心无法反抗的情况下，岩泉一被人打开身体侵犯了。  
手指还在自己的身体里不停进出，并且逐渐增加，两根手指向外撑开了内壁并抹上足够的润滑剂，另一根手指则在他体内一点点地深入，试图找到那个点。  
碰到的瞬间岩泉一感觉到从后穴传来的感觉从撕裂疼痛变为了酥麻，后穴内壁的紧缩也同样说明了这份快感的存在。  
来人顿了下后，开始反复戳弄那一块软肉，内壁频繁地紧缩缴紧在体内肆意的手指，“呜——！”岩泉一想逃离他的手，却被人更恶劣地玩弄，最后岩泉一控制不住性器的勃起射出了精液。  
“被陌生人玩弄还能达到高潮，小岩你难道是适合被插入玩弄的身体吗？”熟悉的声音令岩泉一一震，被好友玩弄身体的羞耻感迅速席卷了他，想要缩起身体却发现是不可能。  
想问及川彻为什么要这样做，但是胶带还牢牢贴在他的嘴上，质问只能在岩泉一自己的心里回响。  
“小岩以为这就是全部吗？不是哟，及川先生还没有满足，怎么能就这样简单地放过小岩嘞？”就算岩泉一是第一次也明白抵在自己屁股上的是什么，及川彻高扬硬挺的性器在岩泉一的穴口轻蹭，双手用力掰开臀肉，露出微微张开的穴口，“看来之前仅仅是手指，小岩并没有吃饱”，及川彻边说边慢慢将肉棒的顶端插入岩泉一的后穴中。  
比手指大了几倍不止的及川彻的性具，一点点插入了自己的身体里，饱胀感从后穴向上窜入脑中，仅凭“及川上了自己”这个念头就能让岩泉一战栗不已。  
及川彻浅浅地肏了几下，停下等岩泉一适应了性器的大小后，顶腰用力肏到了手指达不到的深度，无论是岩泉一的表情还是身体，都在说不要、快停下。  
“里面好紧好热，夹得及川先生好舒服，小岩也在期待什么吗？”除了身体上的动作，从好友口中说出的下流话语也在一遍遍奸淫岩泉一的耳朵和神智。  
“呜……呜……”听到身下人发出的声音后，及川彻撕开了一直贴在岩泉一嘴上的胶带。  
一撕下来，岩泉一立刻说:“彻…够了…够了…”眼下双手双脚都被胶带绑住，无法像往常一样拥抱住恋人的情形还是让他忍不住叫出了声。  
及川彻听到自己的名字后，笑了笑小心地撕开岩泉一手腕和大腿上的胶带，最后才解开蒙在岩泉一眼睛上的布条，吻了吻恋人发红的眼睛，轻轻舔过恋人被胶带弄红的部位，“我还以为小岩还能再忍一下，不过我已经很满足了，能看到这个时期的小岩还能在这里做一次，谢谢小岩的配合……”  
“如果你能让我屁股里的这个东西软下去，这些话会更有信服力，”岩泉一叹了口气认命地将腿缠上及川彻的腰，同时收缩肠壁夹紧了埋在自己身体里的肉棒，“速战速决吧，等下有人来检查就糟了。”

事情的起因是岩泉一对及川彻提出的“啊好怀念高中时期的小岩啊，可惜那时我太胆小了，不然真的很想在训练后的储藏室里来一次”想法的心软。  
对于岩泉一会答应自己这个要求的及川彻也十分吃惊，“小岩是要抛弃我了吗？难道这是作为恋人最后一次的快乐吗？”但是及川彻还是迅速查了两个人的休息日，高效率地敲定了返校的日期，至于被问到为什么会回校，就说作为运动员怀念当年的母校对自己的培养想回来看看就行了。  
之后岩泉一以有点怀念高中的时候，有点想见那个时期的队服，这种原因让家里把队服寄了过来。  
“小岩你每次都这么配合我的话，及川先生真的会被你宠坏的哟……”及川彻趴在岩泉一肩头双手环抱住他，蹭了蹭岩泉一的颈侧。  
“难道你还想告诉第三个人吗？”岩泉一将及川彻递给他的袋子里的衣物拿出来摆在两人面前，“听我说要这件衣服的时候妈还吃了一惊，幸好她没有多问，不然我总不能说是及川这个混蛋……”“阿姨保管得很好哇，是太阳的味道！”  
及川彻打断岩泉一的话，将两人的视线又引回到岩泉一手中的衣服上，“因为妈她听说要，最近重新洗过啦笨蛋川，”岩泉一捏住肩部的布料抖了抖，青白相间的青叶城西的四号队服完整展现在两人眼前。  
“一看到这个，就会想起之前……”  
“是啊，那个时候小岩……”两个人你一句我一句地聊着关于过去的回忆，最后及川彻轻轻亲了下岩泉一的脸颊，“感谢小岩到现在还在我身边，及川先生才没有沦落为可怜的单身汉。”长久的同居生活下，早已习惯了恋人对自己有亲密动作的岩泉一拍开了及川彻压在自己肩头的脑袋，“知道你说这个是为了让我不反悔，我什么时候出尔反尔过，起开我要去换衣服，”从及川彻怀里站起身，岩泉一拿着队服走进卧室小声地道：“虽然穿在里面看不出来，但还是不想碰到熟人。”  
“小岩没事的啦，反正这么多年你也没有长高，衣服还是很合适的！”  
“混蛋川你再吵我就不去了！”  
“我错了！今天是难得的休假日，小岩你就大发慈悲满足及川先生这个小小的愿望吧！”  
　  
站到了校门口后，凭借及川彻那张脸两人很顺利地进来了，之后在空无一人的青叶城西的储藏室里，岩泉一任由及川彻往自己身上一圈圈缠上胶带，在往眼睛上蒙上布条前，及川彻抚了抚岩泉一胶带印出的唇形。  
“小岩，我的名字就是中止口令，说了我就会停下来的。”  
岩泉一点了点头，接着黑暗便完全降临。  
在脚步声消失，关门声也响起，及川彻离开储藏室后，岩泉一心想这种事绝对不会再有下次了。


End file.
